Kimberly Granger and the Olympians
by blueribbonpony
Summary: Kimberly Granger is an ordinary orphan. She lives alone in the streets of New York, until she discovers her true identity as a demigod! After that, her life is full of adventure, surprises, and danger. See what happens in "I am Hunted" the first Chapter!
1. I am Hunted

**Chapter 1:** I am Hunted

My name is Kimberly Lorna Granger. I was twelve going on thirteen when I used to live on Madison Avenue in New York. I guess you could say I lived on my own. Not many people like living in alleys, except for the homeless. That would be me.

I have a story to tell you, and it starts at the beginning of my thirteenth summer. My life changed from that night on, when I got a couple of surprise visitors in the middle of the night.

--

It was wet. It was cold. I had someone who had woken me from my nap pulling on my hair.

"Mmph, wha-?" I groaned, swatting at the stranger . "Gerroff!"

"Wake up!" the voice hissed in my ear. "You're in danger!"

"You're gonna be in danger if you don't get offa me!" I snapped back. Getting up was harder than usual. I felt groggy, and so I reached up to rub my eyes. My hands, they were too heavy. "Wha- what's going on?" I mumbled.

"Come, now!" someone grabbed my hand. I was pulled forward, too weak to resist. Not eating for several days does that to you.

Everything was a blur at first. My head ached, like I had a damp cloth bag over my head. Then, a smell, like burning flesh and poison met my nostrils. I jerked upright, eyes opened at last. I'd only smelt that once before. The time my mom was killed.

I could see now, and run without tripping. The guy dragging me was short, and ran funny. And he wore funny pants. No, those weren't pants. Those were furry goat legs!

I heard a hissing behind me, and panic choked my breath away. Then the smell grew stronger and I started to choke for real.

"H-help," I gasped, grabbing at my throat. The goat-man pulled something from a bag, which was slung over his shoulder. It was a cloth, and it smelt wonderful. He stuffed it over my nose and mouth, and suddenly I stopped choking. "Fanks," I muffled.

We ran for a long time, and as far as I could tell, it was still dark. The moon was out, and I was surprised I could see it. After all, nights in the city were often orange from pollution. Then I looked around and realized we weren't in the city anymore. I didn't know where we were.

"Hold on, hold on," said the goat-man. He pulled me through this strange place, and I saw ahead a forest. I pulled away, because it was dark and scary. I didn't have a chance to pull away again. A huge roar exploded behind me. I screamed, almost dropping the cloth. Thank the Gods I didn't.

The forest was closer now. I felt a tingling, like needles pricking my skin. Then the goat-man stopped, turned and drew something from his bag. At first it looked like a pen and then it was a sword, long and gleaming. There was that roar behind me again, and I dared to look at the monster.

I wish I hadn't. Maybe my nightmares wouldn't be so horrible if I hadn't. The snake-woman was terrible and beautiful. She had eyes which were poison green and slitted. Her mouth was a gaping maw, filled with sharp fangs. Instead of legs, she had a long, red snake tail. She moved frighteningly fast, faster than was possible. In her clawed hands I saw a weapon, something cold looking and dangerous. I froze, mouth hanging in terror.

An unearthly scream rose from her open mouth. It didn't seem real, coming from her. Her red hair rose and twisted into bands until they looked like snakes. She was above me, and had a ferocious grin on her face.

"Bloo-od," she groaned, licking her lips with a forked tongue. "I shall drink the Gods' blood tonight."

I screamed. It was all too much for me to bear. Last I saw was a flash of bronze and I heard an ear-piercing scream. Then, I couldn't see and my hair was drenched in something warm. I think it was blood.


	2. My Dream and Rescue

**Chapter 2:** My Dream and Rescue

_I was walking along a beach, the sand squishing between my toes. The air was fresh and sharp. I breathed in deeply._

_Then I heard someone behind me. I wasn't afraid. When I turned around, I saw a man. He was ankle deep in water, and there was powerful glow surrounding him. I didn't recognize him, but I felt like I knew him somehow._

_He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts. In one of his large hands there was a trident. I frowned, but couldn't place this man. I had once heard about a trident and a man, and an ocean. Something important._

"_Kimberly," the man spoke to me. I could hear something in his voice. He'd said my name the way my mother always used to. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Kimberly, my dearest. Help is on the way. Help will come, and bring you closer to me, to my realm," he held his hand out to the ocean. "Come to me and you will find your brother."_

"_Brother?" I asked. "I don't have a brother."_

"_Indeed you do, but he has been lost to you. Trust him, for he will one day save your life. Look for him by the sea. The sea, it is always your home. Seek it when you are afraid. It, too, will save your life someday."_

"_Wait!" I cried. "Don't leave! I don't even know your name!" The man laughed, a deep, throaty sound._

"_You will uncover it soon enough, child. Until then, farewell."_

I woke up, feeling sticky and gross. My eyes refused to open against the sun's light, but I forced them open. There was flakes of. . .something coming off my face. I lifted my head, but I suddenly felt light-headed. My head fell back down.

I might have been too tired to feel the pain at first, but when I started to wake up, I felt it coming. First, a twinge. Then, a knawing sting. It grew until I was blind with it. My screams must have summoned help. I could feel myself being carried somewhere. I didn't care. I thrashed, clawing at my head. The pain was there, and then I felt the bloody warmth again. I pulled at my hair, but my hands were wet and warm too. Someone was speaking to me. I think it had been a girl's voice. It wasn't a girl carrying me, but once I grew too light-headed and weak to fight, I felt a small hand touch my forehead. I was gasping for air. I didn't want to go under and into darkness again. I feared it would be the last time I saw light.

"Someone help me," I croaked, in words I didn't understand right away. I grunted. That was weird. "Help, me." I spoke those strange words again.

"Don't try to speak," a girl's voice said. Then someone else said, "Don't distract her, she's in pain! You can't expect her to stay calm with you talking like that!"

"Everyone, be quiet!" said a boy's voice. It was the person carrying me. "Hurry, open the door!"

After that I couldn't tell exactly what happened. I might have fallen asleep. All I know is that the pain slowly went away. I was so relieved I didn't try to talk again for a long time. All I did was sleep.

Chapter 2 everyone! Short, I know, but don't worry! Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise! Comments and reviews helps me loads everyone, don't be shy (although kindness is a great virtue!) I'll keep updating the story. Coming up next: The Ocean Beckons


	3. The Ocean Beckons

**Chapter 3:** The Ocean Beckons

It was just turning into night when I woke up. I could see moonlight, coming from a window. It splashed across a wooden floor.

"That must mean," I mumbled. "I'm inside somewhere. . ."

I took it slow this time. I didn't try to get up until I was sure I wouldn't faint. I must have laid there for the longest time. Finally, when I did get up, I thought at first that I was alone. Then I saw someone on a bed across the room, snoring. I took a couple steps towards them, trying out my legs. Nothing hurt.

There was mirror over a basin in another corner. I took a quick look at the person's face before going to the mirror. It was a boy, but too dark to see clearly.

The mirror was beautiful, as was the basin. It had seashells as the frame, and was made with marble. I looked in the mirror, partly afraid, partly hopeful. Luckily, the moonlight allowed me to see myself.

I was normal. No blood, no cuts, no pain. I took a huge breath, relieved beyond belief. I poked at my cheeks, pulled at my curly hair, and checked to see for any scars. I held my breath. There was one, at my hairline. I squinted, trying to see it. It was reddish, and long. I shuddered. I hated to think what must have caused that. Then, I remembered the snake-lady.

I threw up a little outside. Then I went to the basin and washed my face. When I looked up, I was paler than before. That can't have been real. It _must_ have been a dream. But when I looked at the scar, I knew it hadn't been a dream at all. It had been far too real.

I felt safe in that cabin. I explored as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up the boy. I looked out the window to see a wide expanse of sea. Fresh, beautiful ocean air rushed in when I opened the window. I took a deep breath.

I ventured outside, wanting to see this haven. It was wonderful. There were cabins scattered across this place, and I saw what might have been a stable. There was a stadium, and a race track. Then I looked back out to sea and relaxed yet more. The ocean was calm, and it sparkled from the moonlight. There was a path of moonlight on the water. I walked closer to the sea, walking on the sand. I looked down. My shoes were gone.

The foamy water felt wonderful on my feet. I bent over and touched it gently. It was warm.

Without thinking, I threw myself into the waters, arms spread wide. I started to laugh

feeling a rush from head to toe. I dove down, squirming in delight. I could open my eyes and see everything. There it was. The deep sea, blue, misty and mysterious. I felt a yearning to dive deeper, become one with that infinite blue, but I felt that if I did I would drown. I hadn't noticed yet how I wasn't having trouble with lack of air, and I had been submerged for far too long already.

Then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I spluttered angrily, kicking whoever it was. They yelled and grumbled something. I resisted. They were far stronger than I was, and they dragged me back to the shore.

"What in the name of Poseidon were you doing?" said a familiar voice angrily. I shook my hair out, ignoring the person's question. "I said, what were you doing? You had been under the water for who knows how long! Were you trying to drown yourself?"

"No!" I snapped back. "I was just, just looking at the sea. At, the blueness of it."

"The _what_?"

"The blueness," I said, feeling foolish. "I, was looking at it."

"You were drowning, that's what."

"No!" I stood up, almost falling down. I looked at the boy, feeling anger in every part of my body. "That's not true. I don't drown! In fact," I thought fast, hating to be wrong. "I bet I can hold my breath longer than you can!" He started to laugh. I glared at him.

"You think you can hold your breath longer than I can!" he laughed even harder, doubling over. I turned away, furious.

"You're just afraid you can't do it! I've won every contest I've ever been in for staying underwater the longest!"

"Sure, sure," said the boy, still smirking. "C'mon, let's head back, and I'll explain everything to you."

"No!" I stamped my foot. "I challenge you!"

"You challenge me? Right, okay, c'mon, let's go."

"No!" I said again. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever say anything other than _no_?"

"You're afraid, aren't you? That's why you won't do it! You _know_ you'd lose. Typical of a boy, I guess," I said, hoping he'd take the bait. That stopped him from walking away. Aha! Got him.

"What do you mean, typical?" he said, turning around. "It's not typical, I'm just being mature."

"Oh, is that what you call it? Alright, fine, okay, you win," I said in my best humouring voice.

"Hey!" he said. "I can stay underwater _forever_ you know!"

"Prove it," I said with a grin. He paused, and then walked to the water's edge.

"Okay, fine. We'll have a short contest to see who can _hold their breath_ for the longest time."

"Good, you're on!" I snapped. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. I shook my head, disgusted. Turning back to the ocean I took a deep breath. I felt an instant calm come over me. He glanced at me sideways. The moon illuminated his face for a second. I stopped breathing. Why did he look so familiar?

"Go!" he dove into the waves only seconds before I did. I felt that wonderful rush. I remembered times at the public pool before my mom died. I was the best swimmer. Always was, always have been. Always will be.

I looked to my right and saw the boy floating there. He looked like a ghost, staring at me. I stared right back. We stayed there, and I started to notice how I wasn't holding my breath anymore. I looked around and opened my mouth. No bubbles came out.

The boy swam closer, looking at me intently. I could see his face clearly now. I could see very well underwater. Strangely well.

"Well?" I said, not expecting to be heard. The boy looked so taken back I said, "What?"

"I can hear you. Why can I hear you?" he said, looking confused. I shrugged, pulling my floating hair out of my eyes.

"Are you deaf, or something?" He gave me a look.

"No, it's just-" Suddenly the waters began to change. The boy stretched out his fingers and his eyes widened. "We have to get out."

"No," I said, frowning at him. He didn't take that as an answer.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me upwards. When we broke through the water's surface, I felt the crackle of electricity in the sky. There was a thickness to it that was there only before a thunder storm.

We scrambled out, myself dripping wet. I glanced at the boy, but he wasn't wet. He stood, listening for something. "C'mon."

We ran back to the cabin, and that was when I heard the shouting. I couldn't see anyone, until they came out of the cabin. It was a girl, with long blond hair and stormy gray eyes. At the moment she looked pretty angry too.

"Percy, what in the name of Athena were you doing?!" shouted the girl. Percy, the boy, backed up a step. I think he might have been a little afraid of her. "Why did you let her leave?" I bristled when I realized they were talking about me.

"Look, Annabeth, it's no big deal! We were, we were just. . .she said she could hold her breath longer than I could. She challenged me," said Percy, his excuse sounding _really_ lame. He knew it too.

"_What_?" shrieked the girl. "And so you actually, you, I, ugh!" Annabeth threw her hands up in disgust. "Get inside!"

We all walked inside, and Annabeth began pacing. I stood in a corner, watching hesitantly as they began to argue.

"You know, it's not a big deal, Annabeth!" said Percy, voice rising. Annabeth, looking like a storm cloud, came down on him with her fists, hitting him with each word.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Dumb. You. Are!" she yelled. I stepped even further into the corner.

"Have you really lost your mind? Do you not know who she is?" she whipped her hand in my direction. She marched over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the moonlight. "How can you not see it? Honestly, Percy, how?"

It took him more than a second. Maybe more than two seconds, but after that he saw whatever it was he was supposed to see. I glanced at Annabeth, who looked a little less angry, but her chest was still heaving from her yelling. There was some sort of light that clicked on in Percy's brain. I saw it in his eyes. Wait, were they my eyes? No, that was ridiculous.

Then I knew where I'd seen him. He had my eyes, and my hair. The same curly hair. I'd seen him in every mirror I'd looked in. He could only be my. . .

My brother!


	4. After all, he is my brother

Chapter 4: "After all, he is my brother."

I had a brother. My own flesh and blood, standing before me. We both stood, awestruck. It was, difficult. Having lost my mom when I was younger made it hard for me to understand how I could still have family. I could see similar feelings in Percy's face.

I looked at Annabeth, who smiled a little. At least she wasn't going to bite _my_ head off.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly. Percy was too shocked to say anything.

"K-Kimberly. Kimberly Granger," I mumbled, looking down. I looked away, out through the window. The sea. . .the man had said. . .

"Where are your parents?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her, directly into her eyes. Silence. She knew what I was thinking. She stepped closer, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "It's fine, it's, not important."

"You're my, sister?" Percy said finally, looking at me in a whole new light. I looked to Annabeth who rolled her eyes at Percy.

"Take your time, Seaweed Brain. We know it's hard for you to understand, but yeah, she's your sister," said Annabeth, none too kindly. This time Percy retaliated.

"I thought Poseidon wasn't supposed to have any more kids," he said. "It's hard to understand how she can be-" he turned away, rubbing his face with his hands. My eyes widened, and suddenly it clicked. Poseidon was the guy from the dream. The trident guy. My, my dad. . .

"Poseidon wears shorts?" I asked aloud. Both teenagers turned to me, their faces shocked.

"How did you know that?" asked Annabeth.

"I had a dream before you guys came and rescued me. It had a man in it with a trident thing wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. It's just, uh, weird, to think that a God (he is a God right?) would wear beach shorts. . ." Again, silence. Then Percy kicked his bed.

"Percy!"

"Why didn't he follow the pact?" said Percy angrily. I looked at him in surprise. What pact? "He's making this harder than it has to be! Now we have someone else who could be the one from the prophecy! Someone else they can use!" Again he kicked the bed. Annabeth walked up to him, touching his shoulder gently.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose," she whispered. Percy went to kick again but her grip tightened. He stopped. "Besides, she's younger than you are. You'll turn sixteen before she will. We'll take her to Chiron and ask him for advice. We'll work it out, Percy, but you have to be calm." I thought he was going to ignore her, but instead he took a deep breath and turned around.

"Alright then, let's go."

Had I known Chiron was a centaur, I probably would have fainted, right then and there. Unfortunately, no one told me until I walked in and there he was, in all his horsy glory, a centaur.

Luckily, I didn't exactly pass out. I _almost_ passed out. For one horribly embarrassing moment, I wavered, but didn't hit the ground. Annabeth supported me with one hand on my shoulder. Percy stood on the other side of me. I looked into his face, and saw something strange. He looked confused and angry at the same time. Almost betrayed.

Chiron walked up to me, his hooves clopping on the floor. I stood my ground, albeit shaking. He looked down into my face in a moment of silence. Then he stepped back, face grim.

"I see you have found a new demigod," he said, although he didn't look too pleased. Percy just nodded listlessly. Annabeth nodded too.

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "She's. . . Poseidon is her dad." Chiron nodded, as though he already knew.

"I see," he said, breathing deeply. "Where did you find her?"

"Outside the forest, with Grover. He had passed out, trying to get her inside the camp. She was hurt, but I got some sea water to put on her forehead," said Annabeth. Percy looked at her in surprise, as did I.

"You knew who she was all along?" he said. I looked from her to him to Chiron, bewildered.

"Sea water?" I said, laughing a little. "Why would you put sea water on my _head_?" They explained briefly what it meant to be Poseidon's kid. From what I got, it meant I was a demigod (half God half human) with cool powers (like breathing underwater and healing in sea water) and a bounty on my head which screamed to all monsters "Come over here and try to eat me!" "You mean the monster was my fault?" I whispered.

"Not entirely," said Annabeth, but I knew she was lying. "Grover came to save you, and he's alright, so nothing bad came from it."

"Not that monster," I whispered. "The one who killed my mom." Dead silence. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Percy stood there awkwardly, even more so uncomfortable. Only Chiron knew how to comfort me.

"The past is gone. I am afraid we cannot do anything for your mother, but now you are safe. Do not blame yourself. You did not call the monster to you on purpose." I nodded, but wasn't really listening. I hadn't felt this way since I smelt that wretched poison and heard my mother scream.

I'd run for my life that night. I hadn't wanted to leave, but she told me to. She had pleaded me, to go, and to save myself. I think I've hated myself ever since. I didn't matter anymore. My mom was dead.

The rest of the night with them was dull to me. I couldn't stop replaying it in my head. I was much younger then. Everything had seemed much bigger and scarier. It was night and I was in bed. I looked out the window when I heard a crash. There was beads of water on the outside, just like the sweat on my own forehead.

I felt different that night, like I could hear clearer and see in the dark. At every sound I would twitch. I'd crept down the hall in my stocking feet, to my mom's room. I touched the doorhandle gently, and turned it. Stepping in, I saw her already awake. She was stuffing her briefcase full of clothes. "Mom?" I'd whispered.

She'd jumped forward and closed the door. Then she grabbed my wrist, pulling me close. "Stay quiet, Kim. Stay quiet and we'll be safe. When I say run, _promise_ me you will run."

"Mom, I'm scared."

"_Promise_."

"Promise."

Before I could say anything else I heard a wild and inhuman scream. The door was open. I was pushed to the floor by my mom, who suddenly screamed. Everything was dark but I saw scarlet and green.

"Run Kimberly, run!"

"No!" I'd cried. I was kicking and then smelt the poison. Sleepiness drifted over me like a blanket.

"Run!" she shrieked. The pitch of her voice woke me up. "You promised!" Guilt swept over me as I sprinted for the door. I heard the monster's hissing behind me, soft and cooing.

"_Come back, little girl, come back for supper. I need to eat you,"_ the monster had chuckled. "_Eat you like I'm going to eat your mother."_ I gave a wild shriek and ran. That voice haunts me every time I go to sleep. I cried as I ran, wild with fear for myself and my mom. She was dead, I could feel it inside of me. I was like a hollow cocoon. I was empty.

"Kimberly? Kim, wake up Kim!" I snapped back to the present, tears streaking down my face. I sniffed, and wiped my face clean. Annabeth was looking at me with pity in her eyes. I turned away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snuffled. "Leave me alone!" She pulled away and then Percy took my arm. He started to lead me outside.

"You'll want to sleep. Come back to the cabin," he said stiffly. I looked up at him. He was taller than me, and older. He avoided my eyes, and so I looked away. I felt a hopelessness inside of me. I wanted to keep crying, but I didn't want him to see me cry. I shouldn't have cared what he thought, but I did. After all, he is my brother.


	5. Home Sweet HomeOr Maybe Not

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home..or Maybe Not

I lay for hours in my bed, and there was no hope of falling asleep. I stared at the ceiling, trying to not think about everything bad that was happening. I guess finding family is a good thing, but what if that family doesn't want you? Percy didn't seem to want me.

I was also freaked out by what the centaur, Chiron, had told me. (The fact he was a centaur was also a little freaky too.) Now everything seemed dangerous. Life itself was something to fear. I was a God's kid, and I never knew. No one ever told me, not even my own dad. . .

I remember asking my mom about my dad when I was little. I was so short I barely reached her waist. I think she was making cookies, late at night, when I tugged on her apron and asked. . .

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

Nothing could have shocked her more. I could have told her I was pregnant and gotten a less intense reaction (of course I was too young to even know what "pregnant" meant). At the time I didn't understand why she seemed so surprised, but thinking back from now it was pretty clear. She nearly dropped the platter of cookies on the table, but instead she turned to me with a pale face.

"Daddy is, uh, he lives somewhere else honey," she said, trying to avoid my eyes. I tugged on her apron again.

"Why? Doesn't he want to live with us? Everyone else at school teases me because my daddy is gone. They say he lives away 'cause he doesn't like me. Does he?" I almost cried when I recalled my mom's face. She looked away from me, avoiding my eyes. I saw a glisten in her eyes. "Why are you crying mommy?"

"I'm not," she said, almost harshly. She wiped her eyes discreetly and then gave me a big smile. "I just, don't want to worry about daddy. He lives in a very nice place and I'm sure he likes you very much."

"Where does he live mommy? Can we visit him?" My mom's face got sadder when she looked down at me.

"No, Kimmy. We, can't." She choked a bit on the words, but then again she was always good at hiding her feelings. At the time I couldn't even tell she was near sobbing and breaking down.

"Where does he live mommy?"

"Near the ocean," said my mom, with a sudden dreamy look in her eyes. Then her voice got all soft and it felt like she was talking to someone else entirely. "Where I first met him." I could picture her and a handsome stranger standing in the soft sand, waves lapping their ankles.

"I like the ocean," I'd said. "I like swimming mommy. Can we go swimming tomorrow?" She smiled down at me, her eyes shining.

"Of course we can darling. Of course we can." And then she led me to bed and read me a story about mermaids and a strange immortal man who rode horses in the sea with a trident. I hadn't known she was telling me about my dad.

When the sun rose I got up, not having slept. It was hard to keep my eyes closed and pretend when the sun was right in my face. I tried to make my bed but left it wrinkled even after my best efforts. I wandered around before staring at my reflection in the mirror. There were tear streaks running down my face. I touched them, surprised. I didn't remember crying. I washed my face and went outside.

I looked around at the now visible camp. It was beautiful, all of it. I guess I could say I fell in love with the place, but I'm not sure if that's possible. I was about to explore a little more when I heard a female voice beside me.

"Good morning," said the voice. I stepped back, startled. It was only Annabeth. I relaxed and she smiled at me. I was ultimately in awe of how awake she looked. I didn't think anyone could look that refreshed in the morning.

"Hi," I said flatly. Her smile faltered a bit, but she managed to stay cheery. She handed me some clothes.

"Here. These should be more comfortable," she said, eying my own oversized and ragged clothes. "They're mine, but I have enough. Keep them, if you like."

"Yeah, thanks," I said, nodding. "Thanks. Where can I change?"

"Oh, there's a washroom in your cabin. I can show you around the camp after breakfast. It's really interesting, and I'm absolutely sure you're going to love it here." said Annabeth. I nodded again.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Turns out I'm a little shorter than Annabeth, so her clothes didn't fit me as well as I'd hoped they would. For one the sleeves were an inch past my fingers, and the jeans dragged on the floor. I fussed, rolling and unrolling them, trying to make them look okay. Finally, I found a pin to keep the ends of the pants from dragging in the dirt and I rolled my sleeves up. I looked at myself in the mirror once I was done. I have only one word in my vocabulary that fit the way I looked: pitiful.

When I was finally done, I went to check on Percy. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I opened my mouth to say hello but I felt my stomach squirm nervously. Instead I started to walk outside.

"Hey, uh, Kimberly." I stopped when I heard his voice. I turned around, slowly. I held my breath a little as he looked me up and down. "Annabeth gave you those, didn't she?" I nodded. "That was nice of her. Ughh," he groaned as he stood up, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'll be a minute. Wait here, alright?" I nodded again, silent. Percy gave me a funny look and then went into the washroom.

I realized very quickly why guys always look like they just got out of bed. It's because they did. He came out two minutes later, wearing wrinkled jeans and a Camp Half Blood t-shirt, also wrinkled, and his hair was still semi-wild. I hid my amusement as best I could. Luckily he was too groggy to notice.

He led me to the breakfast hall, commenting a little on the camp. He pointed out the training grounds, the Pegasus stables (_real_ flying horses!!) and the Athena cabin (because I asked where Annabeth stayed.)

When we got there I stayed close behind Percy. There were other kids sitting at tables. I noticed that the kids who sat together looked a lot alike. Then I remembered something Chiron said, how there was a table for each God or Goddess and how only that God's kid could sit there. I saw an empty table, waiting just for Percy and me.

Things got a little quieter when we came in. Some kids stared at me, and I heard someone comment on how much I looked like Percy. I looked up at him. Yeah I guess we looked alike. He caught me looking and I looked away as fast as I could. Both he and I were dead quiet as we got our food. He did tell me why we offered some of our food to our dad in a fire. At first I was confused, but I guess it made sense. I didn't feel very generous to my dad, but I did it anyway.

We ate in silence too. I would occasionally look over at him, and he would be almost stubbornly refusing to look at me. My face burned as I stared down at my cold cereal. If he thought he could ignore the fact I existed by not looking at me, then I could make that very hard for him.

"So you live here. How long has it been?" I asked, peering into my empty glass.

"Tell it what you want," he said, pointing at the glass.

"Um, water, please?" I dropped the glass when I saw it instantly fill with water. Percy laughed a little and picked it up for me. "Thanks. So, how long have you lived here for?"

"Only during the summer. This is my fifth year here though," he said, and something dark crossed his eyes. I frowned, wondering what bad thing he was thinking about.

"Where do you live during the year?"

"With my mom." I instantly felt a pang of sadness. Of course. He had a mom and everything. I suddenly felt a horrible panic attack. Only during the summer. . .what would I do, the other ten months of the year? I had nowhere to live, and now that there were monsters after me. . .I covered my face with my hands. "Um, what are you doing?" I held up a finger, signalling for him to wait a minute. I cursed into my hands as quietly as I could, but I think he heard some of the things I said. Finally I was done, and I looked up, eyes a little redder.

"I'm done," I said. He stared at me and nodded.

"Ohhkay. Done what?"

"Nothing," I grumbled. "Just thinking about, 'home'." Percy shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"So, you really live on the street then?" I looked up at him quickly and saw him wince. I guess he hadn't meant to say that.

"Yeah, I do," I said, not bothering to keep my voice down. "I don't have a home, unlike you, who has a mom that isn't dead! You know, it's not fair that I have to live on the street, and I know life is not fair, but why doesn't Poseidon do something about it? He can, can't he?" I was standing up, fists clenched. Percy pulled me down again and I could see he looked a little flustered about it.

"The Gods aren't supposed to interfere, Kimberly, it's just how it is. Tyson lived on the street too, and Poseidon didn't do anything about that right away. Hey, I'm sure he wants to, but sometimes he, just, can't."

"Wait, who's Tyson?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject. Percy closed his eyes and looked instantly regretful. Then he opened them.

"He's our brother. Half-brother actually."

"Well, where's he?"

"He's working for Poseidon. . .underwater." I felt myself burn with anger.

"So he's with our great "dad" too? And you have this place, and your mom and. . ." I struggled to not get upset, but it was hard. "Where does that leave me?" I only just realized I was yelling, and that everyone else was silent. I backed away from the table and ran, trying desperately to hide the tears flooding my face.


End file.
